Naruto: Taboo of the Inuzuka Clan
by Wolferjay OC Factory
Summary: What are you to do when your mother was raped to conceive you, which made her into a criminal and you into a hated existence by your own relatives. the only ones to ever show you any kindness were two girls but you are unable to return their kindness out of fear of involving them in your struggles as well. The difficult life of Kinjimaru Inuzuka and Hana Inuzuka. contains M content
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This story contains many Mature contain and may not be for some. uses the fact that hybrid children can be born in clans such as Inuzuka and other such clans which use animals closely. the chapter is mainly a background of the true story as Hana Inuzuka and her child is the main characters of this series.

Four years after the 4th Great Shinobi war

Early spring around midnight, at the Inuzuka clan estate home of Tsume, Kuromaru, Hana, the Haimaru triplet, Kiba and Akamaru, laid Hana Inuzuka inside her room sleeping with her ninken triplets laying closeby. When Kuromaru, the ninken of her mother, entered her room stealthily enough to not wake the other ninkens in the room. The dark furred animal slow and silently walked towards the sleeping young woman while in a lowered posture ready to pounce. After reaching Hana, who was covered beneath a blanket, without awaking anyone he slowly pulled the covers off her body exposing her sleeping attire, which was a short mesh shirt reaching just below her ribs with a V-neck design that squeezed her breasts together to emphasize her cleavage and a dark colored skin tight panty-pants, he then stepped over her body and positioned himself over her with his snout aimed directly at her crouch.

While wagging his tail excitedly Kuromaru began to lick her crouch slowly over her clothes from top to bottom causing her face to blush up slightly as she let out a tiny moan. After a few more lick Kuromaru spotted a tiny wet spot appearing just on the panty-pants where her pussy was located. He lowered his nose to the spot and started to sniff it. Inhaling her scent cause him to instantly get erect which caused his enlarged and stiffened cock to drop down and slap Hana in her face. Kuromaru thinking the slap had awoken Hana stopped sniffing her and look under himself at her face to check whether she was still sleeping. Upon confirming that she hadn't gotten up he returned his face to her crouch and bit into wet spot on her panty-pants carefully as to not accidentally bite her pussy. He began to gnaw at the spot tearing it bit by bit until a sizable hole was now in it enough to display the entirety of her pussy to him. With the hole now made he placed the torn cloth down slowly and restarted his licking. With every lick he made Hana let out a slight moan and her face became redder. Kuromaru slid his tongue into her pussy and lick her insides, this caused her to moan a bit louder and open her mouth which he instantly silenced her by shoving his dick into her mouth. Feeling the ecstasy from her mouth after years of not being catered to sexually, he couldn't help but to jerk his cock deeper as he began a piston motion of shoving and pulling his cock in and out of her mouth while not neglecting to do the same with his tongue for her pussy. Hana with both her mouth and pussy filled let out a muffled moan with every stroke. After around a minute Kuromaru regained control of his actions and took his cock out of mouth with it dripping wet from her saliva. He slid his wet cock in between her cleavage and continued his piston motion from earlier. A few more minutes later he released his cum inside her cleavage and pulled his cock out then moved from over her body and pushed her at her left side, which cause her to roll over to her side. He positioned himself over her again but this time aiming his cock towards her raised pussy. He forced his cock into her pussy, which instantly squeezed down tightly onto his cock as it began to bleed slightly from losing her virginity. This caused her to grit her teeth and open her eyes from the sharp pain.

"Huh? Kuromaru what is going on why are you in my room right now?" Hana questioned as she still felt the pain.

"Hahaha! I figured that I wouldn't be able to do this completely without waking you. Anyways I am taking my anger out on you for your mother's mistreatment by not allowing me to mate for years. I intended to do this to her but then I remembered that you had no mate all your life so I decided to give you a taste of what a male feels like" Kuromaru whispered as he replied and began to slowly slide his cock in and out of her.

"Kuro! No! That hurts please stop that! What you are doing is considered a Inuzuka taboo you should know that" Hana struggled to say as he tried not to moan and cry out in pain.

"Well would you do that to your mother, brother and the Haimaru triplets? You know that should this be known you being the girl will be forced to leave the clan and place into isolation indefinitely" Kuromaru still whispering retorted while speeding up slightly.

"AH! NO! I said to stop! Also that rule is only for when an Inuzuka member becomes pregnant from a ninken… Wait you can't be thinking of" Hana moaning to his rhythm stated.

Kuromaru interrupted her and declared, "I did say I was taking my anger out on you, so in all likelihood after I am done with you that pregnancy will be more or less confirmed."

Kuromaru stomped down on her arms with his right paw pinning them to the floor as he speed up even more and shoved his tongue into her mouth and down her throat. After 30minutes of pounding her pussy Kuromaru shot his cum deep inside of her. He then forcefully pulled his cock, which had been lodged into her pussy deep, out of her and remove his paw from her arms. Hana turned facing the floor as she began to cry muffling her voice with the pillow as tears flowed out of her eyes and soaked the pillow.

"Thanks for turning over for me that last position was kind of uncomfortable" Kuromaru placed his head just beside Hana"s and whispered to her as he shoved his cock back into her and continued the force himself on her roughly.

A few hours pasted and the sun was beginning to rise when Kuromaru left Hana's room with her crying on face down on her bed covered in cum on her back breasts and flowing out of her pussy.

"I suggest you get yourself cleaned up and keep quiet about this for your family's sake. Also don't think this is the end of her struggle for tomorrow night I am coming back" Kuromaru advised her as he disappeared from sight.

Hana stood up move her bedding and burnt it, then went to take a shower to cleanse herself which she stayed inside until breakfast was readied by her mother and the Haimaru triplets came to the bathroom to alert her by whimpering and scratching on the door.

"Guys it is ok I am coming out in a few" Hana shouted as she got ready and came out then walked towards the dining room with the triplets to have breakfast with her family.

"Nee-chan, it is strange that you are so late getting ready when you are usually up before me" Kiba said with his mouth full of bread.

Hana looked around the room but only saw her mother Tsume, Kiba and Akamaru in the room.

"Mom where is Kuro?" Hana asked.

"You know that guy gets antsy in the morning, so he is out in the forest running around and will probably be back in a few. Anyways forget him you guys eat your breakfast and get going to" Tsume replied as she place Hana and the triplet's meal out.

"Guys I need you to listen to me and don't say anything back" Hana stated as she sat down. "I am going on to go husband hunting in other villages. Even Kiba has a girlfriend now and I have been alone for all my life. After I find my mate I intend to stay with him for a couple years and then return."

"Hmmm, what brought on this type of decision all of a sudden", Tsume responded.

"It is not really sudden, I have been thinking about it for quite some time. The last push was when I heard Kiba, of all people got himself a girlfriend", Hana explained.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted and was smack in his head by his mother.

"Be quiet you idiot this is important." Tsume stated as Kiba kept quiet.

"In any case I was simply making you guys aware of my plans. I intend to leave tonight. Also since it is merely a hunt for a husband can I ask you guys to take care of the triplet for me. I don't want the places I will be travelling suspecting that Konoha is sending its shinobi into their territories for unimportant stuff. It may stir up issues for the village so I will be travelling as a wandering citizen instead", Hana continued explaining and then left to go about her duties.

Tsume and Kiba simply stood there in complete shock from Hana's decision. After leaving home and not showing up for her medical-nin duties she tried her best to stay hidden from her family and Ninken companions until around lunch time and then returned home where she gathered her stuff and left without leaving a single note. When night had fallen Tsume and the others awaited Hana's return home falling asleep in the process only to awaken the next morning to find all her still seemingly in place. They alerted the Sixth Hokage and explained what she had told them the day before causing him to check the records involving Hana and whether she had notified anyone else of her departure. Finding no evidence of this he had to rule Hana as a rogue ninja who simply fled the village in seek of happiness. Due to her contributions to the village Kakashi the Sixth Hokage simply marked her as a capture if spotted rogue which cause the family a sigh of relief. Knowing of the rash tendencies of the Inuzuka Kakashi instantly ordered them to numerous missions trying to keep them busy and out of Hana's way as a form of respecting her seek for a mate.

Keeping the Inuzuka busy for around a year allowed them to calm down slightly and leave Hana to her wishes while awaiting her imminent return.

Another Three years passed by as the Inuzuka awaited Hana's return before an emergency report was sent to their home stating, "Tsume Inuzuka you are to head to the Hokage's office immediately"

After receiving the message she quickly rushed there wondering what was so important that they had to request her so urgently. Upon reaching the Hokage's office she rushed to the door and knocked on it still remembering to present herself before entering as was tradition. "It is Tsume Inuzuka here on Urgent Summoning orders", she announced.

"Enter!" Shikamaru replied.

Upon opening the door she spotted a woman dressed in a dark brown jacket with a white fur hoodie and white short pants having long straight black hair touching below her butt with two bangs on either side of her face hanging infront of two red fang marks on her cheeks.

The instant she noticed those markings she leapt forward and fired a hard punch straight into the woman's face which shot her over the Hokage's desk into the window cracking it slightly.

"Welcome home you ungrateful little Bitch daughter of mine!" Tsume shouted as she felt tiny little hands hitting her legs and belly.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: this story will contain some made up information about the Inuzuka clan such as the history or the reasons behind the fang marks on their cheeks. Also something to note is that the hybrid children usually have fits of transformations which occur during times of extreme emotion also Kinjimaru has wolf ears and a tail which doesn't disappear even after his transformation fades also he usually has hair and feature similar to his mother but those change when he is agitated or angry. Story contains intense use of adult words and materials also child abuse so may not be for some people.

"Don't bully my mommy you scary monster!" A tiny voice shouted at Tsume as the owner of with was pounding down on her lower body with its hands.

Tsume who glanced down noticed a tiny person infront of who had spiky black hair much like her own and two wolf-like ears on the top of its head with pale skin and tears running down its cheeks which held the red fang mark on one side of the its face. The eyes of this little person contained pupils much like that found in many of the Inuzuka clan members. The child was dress in a similar jacket and long pants set like Hana was only in white with grey fur instead.

Again noticing this Fang mark Tsume grabbed the child by the collar of its shirt then pulled it towards her face as she sniffed it and began to examine it closely. As she sniffed it she made a look of disgust and glance back at Hana who was being helped to her feet by Shikamaru.

"You bitch! This thing just shouted 'My Mommy' didn't it?" Tsume enraged by the mere sight of the child asked as she gripped tightly at the child's clothing.

"Mother, let me explain", Hana whimpered.

"Mother, you say? But I don't remember raising any child that would run away without and cause me worry for 4 years the return like nothing happened. And if this thing is what I think it is then you have even less of a right to call me that", Tsume shouted at Hana who tried desparately not to hang her head in shame and surrender.

"Okaa-sama! That is my child, Kinjimaru Inuzuka. And he may be what you are thinking but I plea to you, don't harm him he is not the one at fault here I am", Hana stared at her mother defiantly as she mustered her courage and replied.

Tsume instantly threw the child towards the wall which caused Hana to jump behind her son and be slammed into the wall by the force he was thrown with knocking her unconscious. After they hit the wall Tsume charged at the child and shove her fingers which were extended like a spear towards the child's throat. Kakashi who was simply sitting behind his desk and not interfering grabbed her hand stopping it as it slightly pierced the skin of the child and cause a tiny drip of blood to come out. The young child experiencing this began to wail as pee covered his pants and his mothers legs.

"Tsume Inuzuka! Stop! There will be no harming of children done by any Konoha Shinobi while I am Hokage" Kakashi yelled as she was trying to force her hand deeper into the child's throat.

The noise they were making woke Hana up and she seeing Kakashi holding her mother's arm which was at her son's throat moved the boy away and stood up while shoving him behind her to shield him from whatever was to come.

Tsume retracted her arm and Kakashi stood inbetween both women as a means to stop the fighting. Suddenly both the door and the windows broke as Kiba riding Akamaru and the three Haimaru brothers rushed into the Hokage's office.

"Woah! What the hell?" Shikamaru who was still near the window yelped after being surprised by the sudden break in of them.

"Kaa-san I smelt nee-san in here. Is she back?" Kiba shouted as he spun his head looking around the office then spotting Hana infront of the wall. As he sighted her Kiba leapt of Akamaru's back and ran towards Hana aiming to go hug her. "Nee-san your still alive and back..."

The running Kiba was met with a foot to his face from his enraged mother who jumped up and did a spin kick which flung him back towards Akamaru and through the wall. "Piss off boy can't you see the grownups are having an important discussion her. Also if any of you mongrels get any closer than you currently are you will be going without a meal for the next two weeks along with the harshest punishment I can think of", Tsume ordered when she landed after kicking Kiba away. "Hokage-sama, I thank you for stopping me from doing something I would have regretted, but this is an Inuzuka Clan issue from now on and I intendt to treat it as primarily our own business. This bitch will be punished according to the laws of the clan when regarding this."

"No matter the laws of individual Clans, we cannot leave you alone with that child and his mother in your current state. We also need to question Hana on her reasons for abadoning the village", Shikamaru responded to Tsume's words.

"Tch! Then do as you please with the bitch hurry and then hand her over to us", Tsume shouted as she turned around and walked out the door looking displeased and completely furious.

After Tsume left Shikamaru dusted away the glass shards from the Hokages desk and chair. Kakashi then returned to behind his desk and sat down.

Kiba stepped out of the hole in the wall he made and enter back into the Hokage's office while he looked around angrily searching for his mother. "Hokage-sama? What's going on here? I have been hit that hard by my mother since we failed to take back Sasuke years back", Kiba calmed down and asked.

"Kiba, Nee-chan has caused you guys so much suffering by leaving without any word, but even my return will cause you more suffering. I don't ask that you forgive me ever, but atleast don't hate this little guy here", Hana explained to Kiba as she moved the child who was behind her to show Kiba. "This is your Nephew, Kinjimaru Inuzuka. That is your uncle, Kiba say hello Kinji."

The small child still crying from his earlier experience wiped his tears away from his eyes and looked up to Kiba then began to snarl at him. Kiba stooped down infront of the child and reached his hand out to him while trying to calm him, "It's ok kid. Nice to meet you I am you uncle Ki..."

Kiba caught a whiff of intense piss scent coming from off the kid and Hana's body. "Ah! Ew! What is that smell?" Kiba shouted as he grabbed his nose in agony while crawling away form the two of them.

"What do you mean?" Hana asked as she looked down towards Kinjimaru who had wet his pants and hers as well. She picked him up and asked for the others to excuse her as she went to the restroom to deal with the issue. As she was walking towards the restroom she tried to calm down Kinjimaru who was still shocked that all this had happened. After she was finished they returned to the office which was being cleaned by Kiba since it was mostly done by his mother.

"Kiba, you didn't have to do that, because I will have to clean up my own messes from now on it seems", Hana stated as she rocked Kinjimaru in her arms and stood in the middle of the room to hear out what Kakashi taught about the incident.

"Nee-san Hokage-sama and Shikamaru explained the situation to me the best they could, but what is this Inuzuka Clan taboo they mentioned? I never heard of that before" Kiba answered.

Shikamaru replied to his question, "Around the time when Konoha was establish all the major clans of the land of fire that were to be allied made a pact to restrict some of their clans unnatural of extreme rituals and such, for example the Nara clan was assigned as advicers regularly, the Uzumaki were treated as host for the Kyuubi and so forth. For the Inuzuka clan and others like it that was the act of mating with there specific animal partners."

"What why would members of our clan do that kind of thing?" Kiba asked seeming disgusted.

"It is because children born from such an union are capable of much more than a regular Inuzuka and their Ninken could ever hope to do. And Kinjimaru is one such child", Hana responded as she looked down at her child who had fallen asleep from her rocking.

"What? Nee-san did something like that and this kid is the result. That's disgusting!", Kiba shouted as he stepped away from her.

"Yea! That is also the reason why Okaa-sama attacked me just now. Also quiet down please he is very sensitive to loud noises and a cranky person when awaken", Hana shushed her younger brother as she explained further.

"Are you saying that Kaa-san jump to her own conclusions and didn't hear you out?" Kiba asked.

"That's all I can say about this incident if you want to know more I suggest that you hear her side as well. Now back to our discussion Hokage-sama. What is your verdict?" Hana asked as she hoped for leniency for her son.

"Sigh! This is one of the reasons why I didn't want to become Hokage, but Obito's last wish prevented me from doing that", Kakashi sighed as he rubbed his temple with one of his hands. "Anyways let's get this over with."

Shikamaru handed a scroll to Kakashi who unsealed it and began reading it to himself. After reading the information Kakashi sighed again then continued, "Hana for now I will have you stay in a apartment that will be under constant surveillance this is just standard for dealing with a shinobi label as rogue for something like this case. Also it seems the better choice would be to keep you away from the Inuzuka clan for a bit until we learn more. Let this anbu show you the way and rest well for today, because tomorrow you will be interrogated by a member of the Yamanaka clan."

Kakashi signalled and a member of the anbu appeared infront of Hana and awaited her to leave.

"Thanks! For your decision Hokage-sama. Also guys I am sorry but I think it is better if you return with Kiba and Akamaru for now", Hana declared as she holding Kinjimaru and the anbu left the office and headed for the apartment prepared for them.

"Kiba for now can I ask you to return home as well and try to calm your mother down a bit. We don't want her acting unpredictable with her talents and attacking Hana and her child again", Kakashi ordered.

"Sigh! Family issues are so troublesome to handle and annoying, but oh well can I at least visit Hana after you guys are done with your interrogations. I would like to get to know my nephew", Kiba asked.

"Well after we are done she is free to do as she please as long as she stays within the village and doesn't try to evade our surveillance. So until then go and handle Tsume", Shikamaru answered.

After hearing this Kiba lead the Ninken out the door and started to make his way towards their home.

"Kakashi do you think the Inuzuka clan will keep quiet about this. When she left we had the anbu search for her and when we found her she never made contact with anyone which would mean that the reason she left was because she was attacked for this to happen. After thinking about this it makes me wonder why she even returned here knowing that her attacker was still here", Shikamaru asked when he was sure that Kiba and the others were completely gone.

"Well I only sent Kiba away to keep Tsume company and not have him invade on Hana who will probably have to deal with her child's "fit". Tsume is upset but I doubt that would cloud her judgement so much that she wouldn't be able to figure out Hana's situation", Kakashi replied.

Meanwhile at the home of Kiba, Tsume, Hana and the Ninkens.

Kiba arrived home and called out, "Kaa-san where are you? Hokage-sama decided what to do with Hana, do you want to hear about it?"

"..."

Kiba heard no reply so he decided to follow his mother's scent which lead into Hana's room. Kiba opened the door to Hana's room and saw Tsume sitting on Hana's bed holding a picture of her and the triplet.

"Kaa-san, Hokage-sama decided to have Hana stay at under surveillance somewhere. He asked me to come to make sure you don't go to attack her again", Kiba reported.

"Kiba don't worry about that kind of stuff. I was so overcame with emotions that I just had to hit her for causing me so much worry", Tsume responded.

"Hey kaa-san did finding out that Hana broke a Inuzuka taboo really merit attacking her son, your own grand child. Also I noticed that Kinjimaru had only one fang mark on his cheeks what is that about?"

"As I said before my emotions got the better of me and I just did it. I know I can't take that back now but I would like to apologize to them both and hear Hana out. Also that mark is place on every Inuzuka child by their mother and father after they are born so having only one is usually what children of his situation end up having. It isn't really a show of shame or anything because women who lost their mate before the birth of their child sometimes have their children marked like this", Tsume explained to him.

Meanwhile at the new lock down apartment of Hana and Kinjimaru

Hana who was walking behind the anbu as she carried Kinji stopped when the anbu stopped infront of her and pointed at a building infront of them then disapeared with a puff of smoke. It was similar to any other civilian housing complex. Hana walked into the building and found a note addressed to her which indicated the room number and a key to it. She then found the room and enter it after which she laid Kinji down on the bed that was inside the middle of the room. The instant she laid him down Kinjimaru jumped up on all fours as he began to snarl and bark while facing the window.

"Kinji! No calm down it is only a nightmare you are fine now", Hana shouted as she grasped onto him trying to awaken him.

His hair began to extend further down his back, his nails sharpened and grew, his fangs became enlarged, a tail appeared from the inside of his pants and spiky fur began to sprout out of his skin which sunk into Hana's skin on her arms that was wrapped around him.

"GRRR! STAY AWAY FROM MOMMY! ARK! GRR!" Kinji shouted while still sleeping.

"Kinji, mommy's sorry like always, but snap out of it now!" Hana gripped behind his neck and her hand was pierced by his harden spiky hair. She lifted him up by his neck the charged Chakra around her finger then held her ring finger with her thumb bringing it close to his face the releasing it hitting him on his forehead. This caused him to awaken instantly and begin to cry againwhile holding his forehead.

"Mommy, I am sorry! Don't hit me anymore", Kinji shouted as his transformation began to recede causing his spiky hair to fall down and straighten and his tail hanged down to show his sorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Kinjimaru who had just been snapped out of his nightmare looked up at his mother's hand which she had used to flick him with. He noticed your palm and other areas on her arm bleeding, so he stretched out and tried to lick her fingers.

Hana feeling him move looked down and saw his tongue out and trying to lick away the blood from her palm. She placed him down on the bed and summoned a medkit by using a jutsu formulae writen on her forearm. She then sat down besides Kinji and opened the kit to remove some bandages.

"Mommy, you're hurt", Kinji said as he tried to again lick his mother's wounds.

"Kinji, I have told you many times already that it is not sanitary to do that. Besides Mommy is strong remember", Hana blocked him from getting any closer and said as she smiled at him.

Seeing his mother's smile made him stop and sit calmly with his hand infront of him between his legs. Hana then began to treat her arms and wrapped them in the bandages she took out, while distracting Kinji with idle conversation, "Kinji did you have a nightmare just now?"

Kinji nodded his head and explained, "There was this monster cover in green fur with a spiky crown, red eyes and long fangs and claws. It was being mean to you, mommy."

Hana having finished bandaging herself petted Kinji's head. [Is that how he thinks of Kaa-san because of that incident earlier.] "Its ok Kinji that was only a dream so you don't have to worry about it anymore", Hana reassured him with a smile. "Now it is bed time so let's have you take a bath and get ready for bed."

"Ok! Mommy", Kinji smiled at her then ran into the bathroom undressing and throwing his clothes all over the place. Hana followed after him picking up his clothes off the floor as she walked forward.

Meanwhile back at the Hokage's office.

The earlier Anbu returned to the room, which now had a sheet of cloth covering the window due to the glass breaking earlier, to report, "Hokage-sama, Shikamaru-san Hana and her child have been taken to the apartment with no issues. Should I have a person stationed to watch them tonight?"

Kakashi look at the younger man wearing a white with black stripes wolf-face mask and the Anbu's usual attire, having his hair in tied back with spiky hair and clear skin then replied "No! If you do that after the incident which just happened then I doubt Hana would get any rest due to her child being aware of your unusual scents around. Tell your men to start their shifts tomorrow night. I also hope you understand the reason why I assigned you to this mission which would seem utterly insignificant."

"Yes! Lord Hoakage", the man answered.

"Jii-san, before you go, I would like to ask you again why you never took the position of head of the clan from me seeing as you are the elder one here?" Shikamaru questioned the man who looked up to him from behind his mask and answered, "In Shogi there are numerous roles no? I am not the peice which plays that role is all. Sorry for having the duty fall onto your lap at such a young age Lil Shika."

After answering the question the man disappeared leaving Shikamaru with a slightly sadden look on his face.

"I guess he still thinks himself inferior to me and my old man even while bearing the titles Adamant General, Konoha's Steel trapper and Shadow of Nara", Shikamaru sighed as he exclaimed.

"Tell me Shikamaru why do you think that he took the position of being my anbu after I was made Hokage?" Kakashi asked as he turned to Shikamaru who was standing behind him.

"I guess it is because he wants to be more of a direct asset to Konoha like my old man was", Shikamaru answered shrugging his shoulders.

"You are wrong. When I was picking my Anbu he didn't approach me I approached him know fully of his achievements, and he refused me until I made note that if he joined he could protect his brother's "King" and see what his future holds in Shikaku's stead. You should ask him sometime when you two have a chance why it is that he hasn't married", Kakashi stated getting up from his chair staring at the sheet of cloth where window once stood. "Shikamaru remind me tomorrow to have Kiba pay for the damages he caused today."

Shikamaru nodded his head and wrote down the reminder.

Back at the new apartment of Hana and Kinjimaru Inuzuka.

Hana had just finish laying down Kinjimaru in the bed. She was exhausted from the day's events filled the bathtub with hot water and pour the bath liquid into it. After the water had started to foam and was a decent level she shut the faucet off then unfastened slid her jacket off her back and arms veiling a skin tight mesh tube vest. She then bend over and unfastened her sandals then stepped out of them and loosen the button and zipper of her pants. As she slide the pants slowly down her pale-skinned firm ass cheeks then legs to her ankles she stepped out of the grounded pants and stood dressed in an skin tight mesh leotard which only seemed to appear as a vest when due to the pants. Hana placed her right leg onto the edge of the tub and ran her hand down her belly to between her inner thighs as she reached over her pussy and unbuttoned the studs which held the leotard tightly on her body. The stretch of cloth which ran between her thighs flew out for the front and back and she gripped both and began to draw them up her body. The material rubbed onto her pale skin as she pulled it up threading across her breast and pink colored nipples which caused them to stiff and stand up as she moaned softly and continued raising it. After its was over her head she flung it aside onto the floor and dipped her toes into the bubbly water then lowered it deeper into the tub full of water as she and rose her other foot placing it into the water and finally began to slower lower her entire body into the water. When her body was waist-deep inside the foamy water she grasped her hair then untied the ribbon which held it together causing her long straight hair to fall down into the water and moisten. Hana lowered her upper half into the water and sunk underwater as she rose her leg into the air.

The water rose on her right foot as she lifted it into the air causing it the trickle down her leg. Hana slid her hands over the surface of the water and gather some foam which she then lattered onto her leg before sinking it back underwater. She then gather foam around her torso covering the breasts with them. As she rubbed the foam away with water her fingers ran over her nipples and she bit her lips slightly. The exhaustion and backed up stress had finally gotten to her and she need a release.

"Hmmm? Technically its been four years since I first felt a male between my legs and that was unconsensual. But during the last 2 years I have been feeling this itch to be held", uttered as she gripped onto her breasts and rubbed them squeezing even so often and biting her lips moaning softly. She ran her right hand down her chest over her belly and between her legs to squeeze her clit between her fingers. "Ah! Woah! Yea, that feels good but the itch is still there." Hana lowered her arm keeping the end of her palm just below her clit as she pressed her middle and ring fingers onto her fleshy hole while playing with her pussy lips with the other two fingers and the clit with the end of her palm. "Woah! That's great! Why didn't I do this last time I had this itch?" As she moved her hands faster the water began to ripple on the surface. Hana shoved her finger into the hole and bit down on her lips causing them to bleed slightly and her other hand to squeeze down on hef breast while pinching her nipples. "Woah! Ah! Sssss! This is what sex with your lover must feelt like." Hana started to move her hands much faster causing the water splash out of the tub and onto the floor?

The sounds Hana was making caused the sleeping Kinjimaru to shuffle in his sleep but not enough to awaken him.

Hana rose up out of the water exposing her nudity while foamy bubbles slide down her breasts, belly and legs. She continued rubbing her pussy vigorously sliding the tip of her fingers inside herself when her hand moved down and then out when it move back up. "AH! AH! AH! SHIT! I NEED MORE!" Hana moaned as she bit down on lips and rolled it from under teeth. She propped herself up by placing her ass cheeks on the faucet, which was still slightly warm from the running water earlier. As she kept inserting her fingers deeper and deeper inside with each stroke she had inserted her fingers all the way up to her knuckles. She then keep her fingers inside and wiggled her fingers around which caused milky liquid to drain out of her pussy and run down her inner thighs.

"AH! AH! AH! Woo!" Hana moaned as her pale chest and pink pussy began to redden. Felling unsatisfied with just her fingers, Hana glance around the room in search of something stiff she could use. Hana seeing nothing really around her, that she could use, remembered the stiff rectangular shaped object her ass was resting on. She turned around and rubbed the faucet between her legs lubing it up with her milky excretions. After it was slippery enough, she positioned herself to attempt inserting the faucet inside her pussy.

"Ouch! That pricked more than I expected" Hana said as she forced the faucet inside spreading out her pussy to adjust to the shape as she inserted as much as she could. She then began to ride it grinding herself front and back on it.

"AH! IT'S SO STIFF! Wooo! AH!" she moaned as she enjoy herself until she came and was satisfied.

Afterward she enjoyed her bath, then dressed herself in a short mesh tube which covered only her upper torso and a tight panty pants. She cleaned up her mess in the bathroom and head back to the bed room where Kinji was sleeping and growling softly.

"Hehe! This boy! He always did have a better nose than me. Normally I would say that it is the fact that we are among so many new scents that he is reacting too, but not when I too, am smelling scents not very far off from here. In any case though Lord Hokage granted us a reprieve of sorts under such conditions, so for now all I can do is ease his little mind", Hana whispered to herself as she lifted the sheets and slipped underneath it hugging Kinjimaru closely which caused him to slowly stop his growling as they both drifted off into deep sleep.

The next morning

As the sun rose up flashing its light into the room, Kinjimaru jumped up full of energy and ran into the bath room to relieve himself. After finishing properly he ran back into the room where his mother was still sleeping and began to jump around on top of the bed waking Hana.

"Mommy, get up it is morning you always say that we must exercise in the morning", Kinjimaru grabbing the hands of the still groggy Hana and pulling her up.

"Alright, alright, let's go get ready and leave", Hana replied still groggy.

She hastily bathed and dressed herself and Kinjimaru in their training gear then dashed out t of the door heading towards the gates leaving the village.

(WHOOSH! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!)

As they were running two lines of several shurikens flew pass them over head landkng in a V shape. The Inuzuka mother and son pair braked and skidded on the sands stopping just infront of the shurikens. When they came to a halt an Anbu and two Chunin appear infront of them beyond the shurikens blocking off their path.

"Hana Inuzuka, what are you planning by approaching the exit of the village while you are to be investigated today?" the Anbu leading the two chunin asked as the two chunin drew out there kunai awaiting her answer.

"Grrrrr!", Kinjimaru growled softly in response to their actions.

"Shhh, Kinji they don't mean any harm by their actions", Hana tried to calm him.

"I was intending to get a bit of exercise is the forest nearby. It seem I may have forgotten my place being a criminal is all", Hana responded as she stood straight and turned around leading Kinji away from the gates.

"I know that I specifically gave you guys orders to not do anything beside watch over them", a voice shouted as the Anbu who lead Hana to her apartment yesterday appeared infront of her and Kinjimaru.

"Mommy, this guy smells of honey and grass. Its a oddly nice scent", Kinjimaru stated as he leaned towards the Nara clan Anbu leader.

"Boy didn't your mother ever teach you that it is rude directly smelling someone", Tsume voice could be hear coming from the sky as she dropped down behind the Anbu leader infront of them.

"Grrrr! You monster! Are you back to hurt my mommy again", Kinjimaru snarled as his hair began to rise up and form spikes and his claws extended.

"(Whistle!) I have seen my a few of your kind before but you are the first one who was so calm in the normal stage. Also it appears you normally have Hana's features, which I think is just so cute", Tsume exclaimed in response to Kinjimaru's slight change.

"Kaa-sama? Why are you here? And also I am sorry if he offended you Mister Shadow of the Nara", Hana stated as she grabbed Kinjimaru's arm and petted his head flattening his rasing hair.

"Oh? So you know who I am even though you hadn't met me in person before", The Anbu leader replied as he stepped pass Hana and Kinjimaru and touched his remaining spiky hair being curious about its qualities then continuing foward to his subordinates.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Firstly yes this is the right Chapter. I being the author of this story as well as other authors have chosen to include a gimmick to this series story tell mainly meaing that every 3 chapters the story will change from past with Hana as the main character to future with Kinjimaru and his girls as the main characters and vice versa. Now for the info about this time skip, Hana's chapters will focus on her and Kinjimaru as a toddler growing up while Kinjimaru's will focus on him and the girls in a world where just about everything imaginable wrong has occured. Anyways keep enjoying the updates and find out how this happened and what will happen after it.

After getting his hair touch by the Nara clan Anbu Kinjimaru calmed down causing his hair to drop completely. A droplet of mysterious liquid fell causing the scene to ripple before it began to disappearas if someone was watching it from an outside source. Three figures stood atop the rippling liquid casting no reflections as the scene had completely vanished.

"Those memories are very disturbing, well not everything although it kind of makes me feel sorry for doing all that stuff to you went we first met up until I realized that I was in love with you", the figure on the right spoke as it rose its hands and reached out to touch the shoulder of the middle figure.

"Yeah! You were a total bitch to him around that time so much so that you even tried to keep us apart and whatnot", the left figure replied as it folded its arms cross it chest.

"Girls it doesn't matter what happened in the past that is why we are doing this now. All I care about right now is finding my mom and keep you three alive, that is if she is still alive anyways", the middle figure stated.

"Don't give up hope yet remember it is you they wanted to get first of all and since your mother was able to give birth to you I doubt they would kill her so easily", The right figure announced as it placed its hand on top of the middle figures head and petted it.

"Yeah I guess you are right. Thanks girls you have been the only ones to care for me after what happened in Konoha when my mother was taken", the middle figure answered as it reached for the waist of the other two figures pulling them close to him as their surrounding began to change into that of a hollowed out tree trunk with a bed of leaves and dried grass.

"There is no need for thanks remember we are your wives, right Mi-san?" the left figure replied as the darkness around the woman on the right began to fade from her toes up revealing a slightly risen heeled ninja sandals strung around pale feet with red nail polish. The pale skin continued up slender calves and knees then firm legs for about 5inches before a black tight skirt which was split and separatimg the back from the front with red crisscross style on both sides which reveal her pale skin in the spaces between the crisscross. This skirt design continued up her legs and over her hips, ass and waist to just above her bellybutton. Wearing two short fingerless gloves reaching to the wrist with a skin tight red long sleeve under the ends of the glove and continuing up the lenght of her arm then stopped at the shoulders where three strings held it in place by running across her shoulders and chest, then connecting to the other three strings from the other arm this was covered by a short green flak jacket which opened in the center and covering another black mesh bra underneath it leaving the skin between the skirt, the bra and the open vest revealing her pale skin with a stripe of scarred skin running down her exposed skin diagonally and curved to the right and then hid under the skirt. As the darkness continued up it revealed a slender neck then a slightly rounded face with red lipstick, red extra ringed eyes and just below her ears length short slightly scruffy black hair with a Konoha headband tied around her forehead that had three diagonal scratches running down it with the middle scratch going over the Konoha symbol.

"Hima is right about that since we decided to stay with you through everything that makes us your wives", the woman know as Mi-chan replied as the darkness around the other woman disappeared from toe to head revealing black long boots styled shinobi sandals with clear skinned toes which had purple painted nails visible. These sandals continued up to below her knees after which her clear skin of her knees and firm thighs were visible until it met a tight fitting hot pants which was dark blue which stopped at her waistline. As the darkness continued to lift her clear skin as revealed to have a similar diagonal scar to Mi-chan but which hanged to the left instead. At her diaphragm which covered the remaining part of the scar was a short dark blue kimono like top which wrapped around her upper torso and split slightly at her shoulders and then continued down both her arms with the usually sleeves all over this top was the designs of sunflowers. Continuing up to her neck was the konoha headband which hanged around her neck in a black style then light pink lips also slightly rounded face with two odd horizontal streaks on her cheeks and bright blue eyes completed with shoulder length tied at the tip blue dark blue hair.

"You guys may be saying that but I doubt if your families were to find us that I would even be left alive seeing as how it was like I forced you to leave the village", the middle figure stated as his hands began to tremble around the girls waist.

The woman called Hima grasped his hand from her waist and brought it over her head then kiss the back of his palm which was covered in black fur with pale skin underneath it having a large scar just slight visible due to the fur covering it run across the back of his hand from his knuckles to just around his elbows and long claws on each of his fingers as she said, "My father and mother always told me to treat everyone nicely but when that event occurred they left you all alone just like the other villagers and shinobi. I am simply using what they taught me and choosing my own path in life."

The other woman known as Mi-chan took his other arm which appear exactly similar to his left arm and instead simply rose it slight from off her waist running it over her scarred belly as she said, "I my mother and the others should understand what I would do for the man who cause me to remain alive although it meant gaining the huge scar."

The two girls then slid both of his arms under their tops and onto their breasts as he slightly squeezed their breasts causing them to let out a soft moan before Hima drew closer to his chest and gripped onto the hair atop his head which was black, spiky and reached down to his back. She then rose her face to his and pressed her lips onto his own. Mi-chan then also moved closer to him as she ran her hand down his chest, which was covered in a mesh vest, lifted the vest up revealing pale skin with black fur on his sides going around his back and the onto his chest with a large circle of scarred skin on his belly and part of his chest. She then slid her hands into the top of his long gray pants and held his cock in her palms.

The man still fondling their breasts and kissing Hima began to move down as he kissed her chin then neck then the exposed areas of her chest. Meanwhile Mi-chan removed his hand from her breast and slide her body down him stopping with her face just in front of his crouch before unfastening his pants and sliding them down the starting to lick his cock slowly as it began to stiffen and grow in size. The man then placed his hand on the back of her head as she opened her mouth and covered his cock with her mouth. He then grabbed onto Hima's top and pried it open revealing the remaining part of the scar which ran between her breasts, along with her pink colored nipples which were beginning to stiffen. As he did this, Hima slid her hands into under her own pants as she began to rub herself.

(Whoosh! Tap! Tap! Tap! Sssssh!)

"Damn it just as we were going to get dirty, these bastards found us again", Hima exclaimed as she removed her hand from under her pants and quickly closed back her top then went to look what the noise earlier was. After seeing about 5 Kunai strapped with burning paper stuck in the tree trunk she continued, "Mi-chan grab Kinji we got to go like now."

Hearing this Mi-chan and Hima both stood beside Kinji and grabbed one of his arm then dashed out of the hollow tree and leapt into the air towards another tree branch just before the papers exploded completely destroying the trees they were in up until now.

"Hima, how many do we have this time?" Mi-chan asked as she helped Kinji pull up his pants so they could better escape.

"Hmmm, Byakugan!. I am seeing two set as usual it appears to be one from Konoha and the other is from them again", Hima replied as she glanced around and felt Kinji's arm becoming more and more furry.

"Grrrrr! Why are they so persistent about ruining my life?" Kinji snarled as he shouted.

"Mi-chan we got to calm him down a bit or we might not be able to escape before their reinforcements come along", Hima warned.

"Hee! Hoo! Hima, Mi don't mind me I was just getting a bit frustrated by them nothing more, anyways lets lose these assholes", Kinji stated after breathing in then out.

Kinji then began to use the girls hands along with his own to create hand seals,

(Dragon, Monkey, Dog, Rat, Ram) (Horse, Dog, Ram, Rat, Dragon, Tiger)

Mi-chan then shouted, "Wind style, Air Solidification Jutsu!" meanwhile Hima shouted, "Fire style, Dancing Flames Jutsu. As the two girls shouted numerous steps of invisble hardened air appeared where they landed and the jumped off from again meanwhile the fire from the paper bombs earlier spread around the area set the other trees ablaze and encasing all the hidden enemies within the forest and forcing them to the middle where there was no flames.

"Hey Hima said there was some Konoha mixed in that set right?" Kinji asked as he looked down from where they stood midair on the solid air platform.

"Yes what about it? Don't tell me you still care that much about them after the basically left you to die." Mi-chan replied.

"Well you don't despise them all as a whole, but that isn't what I meant. I caught a familiar scent just now, but there is no way that scent should be here because she died when my mother was taken away from the village" Kinji stated as he kept sniff the air while discerning the difference of the burning wood and the enemies in the forest.

"Do you mean to say it is the Wolf of the Inuzuka herself, but you are right both you and I were present at her funeral 15 years ago, so there must be a mistake", Mi-chan answered.

"Ummm, guys it isn't a mistake. I don't know exactly how, but she is down there and here she comes", Kinji panicking shouted as he pushed the girls off the solid air platform just before something shot up and broke through the air carrying him into the air while spiraling upwards the spiking him downwards as it broke out of its spiral.

Meanwhile Mi-chan quickly formed a platform for both her and Hima then looked up at Kinji being carried away and knocked down before creating another platform for him too which caused him to hit it at high speed and cough up some blood.

"Sorry about that Kinji. I couldn't soften it for you or I would have caught you properly", Mi-chan shouted.

"This isn't the time to worry about that right now we have to get away from her and find a way to seal her quickly because I get the reason why she is back now. After I heard you guys say she was dead I remember a story I use to hear as a kid you guys probably heard it as well. Do you remember the reanimated army of the 4 great shinobi war?" Hima commented as she jumped towards Mi-chan landing safely on the platform she was standing on.

Kinji stood up and glance into the air witnessing a woman wearing the Konoha chunin flak jacket and her usual ninja gear while sporting the fang markings on both her cheeks of the Inuzuka and having very spiky brown hair.

"So that really is Baa-san up there huh? It would make sense that they would use her of all people to try and find me. Whatever I was forced to kill her once I guess I will have to do it again", Kinji clenched his fists and was about to jump into the air towards her when Hima stopped him, "Kinji she is a reanimated person no matter how many times you kill her again she will simply come back shortly after and you will have wasted time we could have used to get away."

"She is right for now let's move away from this spot I have a plan to lose her and our pursuers", Mi-chan advised as they all dashed away with the reanimated Tsume following after them and frequently blasting through the trees behind them.

The three reached a waterfall and quickly leapt down as Mi-chan formed a platform just above the water where fall had stopped it drop forming into a pond which feed into a river.

"Kinji I need you to launch her into the falls besides us when I say ready ok?" Mi-chan ordered.

"Ok I guess and here she comes again", Kinji replied as he sprung up towards the spiral Tsume and grabbed her arms stopping her spiral but being shoved downwards.

"Now Kinji!" Mi-chan shouted as Kinji twisted his body and kicked Tsume into the falls then landed back down onto the air platform beside Mi and Hima.

Mi-chan then began quickly forming hand seals,

(Dog, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Dog, Serpent, Dragon, Tiger)

"Water style, Water-binding Crystalizing Sealing Jutsu", as she shouted the water around Tsume began to rush and swirl around her forming into a orb shape then tightening onto her and falling into the pond below them.

"Good we got rid of her so let's get out of here quickly", Hima said as the three jumped onto the riverbank and was about to begin running away.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" a voice from beyond the forest shouted and instantly a shadow shot forward grasping all three of their shadows and holding them in place.

"Mirai, Himawari and Kinjimaru, you will be explaining to us just what it is you believe you are doing right now", the voice which was getting closer stated.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: This time around the chapter dropped a bit in the darkness due to my pre arranged word limit, but it does contain enough treats to make up for it. Next chapter is the third Kinji chapter which will lead to the Hana chapter. Look forward for the dark plot to show up again and if it is not what you expect leave me some comments so I can better write the future chapters. Enjoy!

The slithering shadow gripped onto each of the their shadows being casted around their feet and quickly merged with them causing them to become frozen in place. The caster of the jutsu then made his way towards the three.

"Hmph! What an honor to get the infamous shadow walker, Shikamaru Nara, to come all the way out here and find us", Kinji scoffed as out of the shadow casted by the trees walked a man about 30 something in appearance wearing a white cloak over a regular Jonin type attire, with neatly combed hair tied at the back causing the remaining hair to stick out in a point fashion while sporting a Konoha forehead protector strapped around his left arm. The man held his hands together as if the keep the shadows around their feets from loosening.

"Kinjimaru Inuzuka! Ah wait! You were stripped of you official last name by the Inuzuka clan after the death of Tsume", stated a female voice still hidden in the shadows.

"Who are they to steal from me my mother's birthright and gift to me!?", Kinji shouted as his fangs and claws began to extend and his pupils liken to that of Tsume's.

"Woah! I don't believe it is very wise to excite him mother", the voice of a young man announced coming from directly beside the pervious female voice.

"Shika-nee, Temari-san and Dai-chan I have treated you like my own family for as long as I can remember, but if you are going to bully Kinji like the others then you better prepare to have me be your enemy.

"Tch! What non-sense are you spouting now Mirai-neechan? Don't you realize the position you are in if it required all of us to come find you?", the young male voice asked as out of the shadows walked a slight young version of Shikamaru with subtle differences like a vertical scar across his right cheek and dressed in a completely black attire with two combat type gloves and a chunin flak jacket, while having the fore head protector on his right arm instead.

"Shikadai!", shouted the female voice, which cause the young man to slight jump in place due to being startled.

"I believe we raised you to respect your elders, and last I checked your father still hadn't issued any orders regarding Mirai as an enemy", the woman continued as she walked towards the father/son duo from the shadows. A blond haired tied is similar fashion as Shikamaru and Shikadai's hair woman standing just a few feet shorter than Shikamaru dressed in a short black altered kimono like dress with a deep split starting from the right side of her hipline revealing her entire clear skinned right leg while the top half joined with the bottom and was wrapped in a white sash around her waist a strand of white cloth ran from her left side hip between both of her breasts which was covered by the dress and across her right shoulder to carry a giant fan shaped weapon. Both the nails and her feet and hands were painted black while she were a lightly purple shade of lipstick and lilac color eyeshadow.

"The entire family came to get us that is three times the brain power and strategical prowess this might be difficult to escape from", commented Himawari.

"Yea I wouldn't be worried if it was only these three we had to deal with but it appears that we have a more alarming hidden guest", Kinji reported as he began to struggle to free himself from the jutsu's hold.

"Ha! A mere non-trained trash of a shinobi hoping to free himself from my father's special Shadow web tomb Jutsu? Amusing!" Shikadai laughed mockingly.

"Shikamaru! Keep him in place just a bit longer so the jutsu can be completed", panicked Temari.

"Cut me some slack why don't you. You know as well as I do how hard it is to keep him still if he really struggled", Shikamaru mumbled as sweat began to drip down his chin from the intensely draining and difficult Jutsu needed to simply restrain the three.

Shikadai confused glance at his father struggling to contain the three youths and then looked at the three individuals themselves curious as to the reason for this. "What's going on here my pop's jutsu usually contains its captives with the greatest of ease?", he unconsciously worded.

"Boy! Cast your Shadow at Kinji and help me keep them here until _She_ is done", Shikamaru shouted at his son who was again startled but quickly followed the instructions froming the hand sign for the shadow possession jutsu causing his shadow to slither and grip onto the already captured three and then forcing the area around Kinjimaru's feet to become an even dark shade than the two girls area.

"Mi! I feel sorry you won't be able to have a reunion with her at the moment but if she finishes her jutsu its over for us so forgive me later", Kinjimaru annouced. "Forbidden art, Inuzuka Clan Hybrid Technique, Beast Shedding" After shouting this all the fur covering his body along with his claws on both arms and feet fell to the ground revealing a pale nearly hairless body.

"Crap he is getting serious. Temari can you do anything to try and delay him?", Shikamaru panicked.

Temari quickly pulled her weapon off her back and opened it with a big stroke causing heavy winds to blast towards the Kinjimaru's group in hopes of casting away the shedded features.

"No luck! Is what I have to say not after I figured out how to alter the structure of them", Kinji smirked before continuing his techniques.

"Forbidden art, Aburame Clan Hybrid Technique, Chakra Anchorage insects" after shouting this the strands of fur on the ground began to borrow into the ground in large groups while piercing the shadows from the Nara techniques.

"And, finally Forbidden Art, Nara Clan Technique, Shadow Stealing"

"Shikadai! Quickly release your technique", both Shikamaru and Temari shouted.

"What? Why would I? Also how does he know about other clan's forbidden techniques?" Shikadai replied in surprise at both his parents concern and the strangeness of what Kinji did.

Instantly the shadow around Kinji and the girls began to stir as the shade lighten around both the father and son's feet. Temari leapt forward splitting her weapon into two parts as she threw the piece in her right hand between Shikamaru and three severing the connecting shadows, while she slammed the remaining piece with both of her hands into the ground infront of Shikadai severing his connection.

The Stirring Shadow got caught in the strands of hair which cause them to increase in length and thickness. Now free of the Shadows hold Himawari and Mirai but threw some pellets of smoke bombs at their feet just a second before the now kunai sized individual hair strands shot off in all directions much like high speed threwn needles. Hundreds of needles pierced both halves of Temari's weapon which she and her family hid behind to avoid the attack.

As the cloud of smoke cleared and the Hair needles had ended Both Temari and Shikamaru threw the skewered shields to the ground.

"Tch! Damn that Forbidden arts user. And, now I have to repair my weapon because of this", Temari scoffed annoyed at the happenings which just occured.

"Temari! Grab Shikadai and lets retreat to Kurenai-sensei's position", Shikamaru said as he turned around. As he tried to jump up a sudden dizziness caused him to stumble, Temari suddenly appeared besides him lending him a shoulder to keep standing before she carrying an already unconscious Shikadai on her back disappeared while supporting her husband.

As she was travelling along the trees she whispered to the barely conscious Shikamaru, "You should rest a little, what with using the Shadow web tomb and going sapped by the Shadow stealing not to mention the fact that we had to travel here in such a rush to ensure our chance of capturing them."

"Damn! This is such a drag like always. I guess we should report to Naruto that we fail and have _Him_ be recalled to the village from training with Sasuke", Shikamaru mumbled as he struggle to keep awake just a minute more.

"This isn't a failure dear! We got him to lose his fur so until the next moon rises he won't be able to use most of his Forbidden Hybrid techniques and most of all that dreaded Chakra Cursing Style", Temari continued as Shikamaru's consciousness faded.

Within moments Temari arrived at an area just outside of the forest where Kurenai Sarutobi, who appear to have sightly longer hair with the tip of it reaching just above her knee; wearing a left side long sleeved with a back out design on the right red with white stripes dress, which hugged her newly returned womanly figure after having lost her shape due to lack of training; the areas from the end of her ribcage to just below her hipline had a diamond shape cutout sections and both sides of the dress revealing her pale white skin, which then continued down her legs with two deep slits around the inner thigh section to eliminate any form of restriction to her movement; on her pale white legs were a pair of thigh high black heeled boots with open toe style revealing a pink color nail polish which she wore and but her hands and feet. tied around her waistline was a red banded Konoha Forehead Protector alone with a white sash carrying the symbol which Asusma Sarutobi wore. She sat in the middle of a large scale Jutsu Formulae. The array quickly began to retract as Kurenai noticed them and ran to Temari's aid take Shikamaru off her shoulders before laying him to the ground and examining his condition.

"Don't worry Kurenai-sensei it should just be due to exhaustion and Chakra lost. They should both be back up in about a few hours or so", Temari stated as she laid Shikadai on the ground and fell to her ass sweating from all the heavy lifting she just did.

"Sigh! I don't know how I would be able to face Him if I let his favorite student get hurt from something having to do with our daughter", Kurenai said as she offered Temari some water which she summoned using a tool scroll.

"I believe Shikamaru would die if it meant getting those kids to return to the village and lead a more pleasant life, but I can't see a very happy life for that Abandoned kid anymore. He is suffering much like Gaara did. I want to help him but he is doomed", Temari spoke then gulped down the water.

Meanwhile the Kinji and the girls continue their escape by jumping through the air on solidified air platforms.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!", Mirai panted as Kinji held both her and Himawari while they dash from platform to platform.

"Kinji! Mi-chan is running low on Chakra we got to find a spot now", Himawari shouted as they leapt again aiming to land on the next platform, which lost its solid state the instant their feet touched it, causing them the fall out of the sky.

"Wahhhhh!" the three screamed as they fell down to towards the ground.

"Hima use the Rasenbuzi to break our fall", Kinji panicked the spunned himself around to face the ground while still holding the two girls tight to his sides.

Himawari then clapped her plams together afterwhich she drew them apart slowly causing a string of high dense Chakra to extend between both her hands. After stretching her arms apart to about 3' the string began to swirl around from the tips of her palms rolling into a giant spiralling sphere.

"It's ready Kinji where do you want it?", Himawari asked as she slide her palms inwards to her chest separating the sphere from herself.

"That tree over there should work", Kinji replied as he pointed to a tree about the height of 50 ft just to the left of their falling path. Himawari then pushed the sphere towards the target shooting it off at similar speeds to which a cannon would fire. The sphere hit the tree and was instantly absorbed by it, only to exploud before the sphere returned in a larger shape with the pieces of the tree spiraling inside it.

"It is gonna get really rough right now!" Hima shouted as she gripped onto Kinji's chest with all her might. Kinji in turn tightly gripped Mirai and order the girls to interlock their arms around him. Just before entering the sphere and grabbing unto the biggest debris he could touch before being swept into the intense currents of the sphere.

As the sphere spun them around it shrunk in size and slowed down until finally all the debris of the tree dropped to the ground just a couple feet away along with them.

"Blegh! That was too fast for me", the exhausted Mirai voiced as she run shakingly to a tree before puking.

"Hah! I agree with her lets not do something like that again anytime soon", Himawari wheezed.

"We had a few trackers from the Konoha so lets go towards the next _Zone_ ", Kinji stated as he glance at the two worn out girls. "Well that can wait since I had the Clone Claws mislead them to further aid our escape. I say we have about 3 hours or so before they break the clones and realized our true location."

Kinji grabbed Himawari around her waist and liftd her over his shoulder then walked towards Mirai and grabbed her arm leading her behind him as he walked to an area filled with soft grass. He then had Mirai walked infront of him as he slower lower himself and her to their knees then place Himawari to the ground as Mirai laid back besides her.

"He is always so horny after shedding his fur don't you think Hima-chan?" commented Mirai who then glanced at Himawari who was quickly revealing herself and biting her lips in anticipation.

"Huh? What now?", Himawari replied as she reached for her breast underneath her top and grabbed Mirai's aswell. "You see I don't really mind whenever he gets horny, we were interupted earlier when I was feeling it so I need it NOW!"

"Ok, Ok I get you and it is not like I was saying that it is a bad thing. Also I wanted it aswell since being left hanging from earlier", Mirai responded.

Kinji eager to respond to their pleas quickly removed their clothing on their lower half and placed his left palm onto Mirai's slit while he lowered his face infront of Himawari and used his other hand to spread her pussy lips open revealing her holes and clit better. He quickly stuck her clit between his teeth and began to nibble slightly as he pinched and twisted Mirai's.

"Owh! Holy shit!" "Ah! YESSS!", screamed Himawari and Mirai respectively.

Kinji began to rub Mirai's clit gently, while he sucked on Himawari's.

"Ah! AH! Oooh!" "Kinji! Ah! Was that, Ooh! Some kind of punishment?" moaned Himawari and then Mirai.

"I Slurp! don't Slurp! know Slurp! What you mean", Kinji exclaimed as he licked from Himawari's pussy hole up to her clit while sliding his finger down to Mirai's hole and running them around the edges of it.

As the girls moans intensified he slipped both his tongue and left index, middle and ring fingers into their holes. He then began to wiggle around inside them.

"Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit!" screamed Mirai as Himawari moaned, "Yes More! More! MORE!"

Instead of continuing Kinji quickly pulled out of them and switched to licking Mirai's as he rubbed Himawari's.

"Damn it Kinji don't tease us too much please", shouted a teary eyed Mirai

As he continued to lick Mirai and finger Himawari then change just as they were getting excited, their pussies began to drip.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" the two girls panted as their faces blush deep red and Himawari's exposed chest brightened red.

"Ok, enough teasing for now because we don't have much time to play right now. So, who wants to go first?" Kinjimaru inquired as he stripped off his pants and laid between the two panting girls.

Himawari quickly bounced up only to grab Mirai's hands pulling her to her feet before lowering herself over Kinji's face and proceeding to lick Mirai's clit as she stood. After seeing this, Mirai lowered herself until Kinji's cock gazed pass her pussy. She quickly gripped onto it and postioned it to her hole before slamming the entirety of it into herself.

"Woahhhhhh! So great! Thanks for the first ride Hima-chan", Mirai exclaimed.

(Whistle!) "Woah, everytime I see it happen I can't help but admire it. How you gulp down his cock so greedily is a mystery I may never understand", Himawari said amazed.

After hearing Himawari's statement, Mirai clenched her insides tightly around Kinji's cock as she placed her palms on his stomach and leaned forward then began to lift her hips off him slow sliding his cock out until it reached the very tip. She then shoved herself down squirting out drops of her juices onto him before again slowly raising her hips this time leaving just an inch inside her, which she then twist her hips around before forcing it down again. She then began to speed up her movement.

"Hah! Mhnm! AH! Ooh!", Mirai moaned. "Kinji I don't think a few hours will be enough to satisfy all of us."

Back on Himawari's side. After seeing Mirai starting her movements Himawari gently lower her hips until her pussy laid on Kinjimaru's face. She then bent backwards as she ran her hands through his hair and gripped his head as she rubbed her pussy up and down his face slowly.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Himawari moaned.

Kinjimaru gripped onto Mirai's hip with his left hand as he rose his right hand and began to rub Himawari's clit while licking her pussy. He then moved his hands up Himawari's body rubbing pass her scar then reaching her breasts and grasping them with her stiffen nipples pushed down by his palms. She rolled her bottom lip into her mouth and gently bit her lips before gripping onto both his hands and starting to speed up her movement.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Here we go with the third Kinji Future events, the next chapter continues where it left off for the Hana Past events. Look forward for the trials of Hana with some hopes of seeing the start of Kinjimaru's and Mirai's association aswell. Again leave a comment if you like and sorry for the minor errors of the pervious chapter.

"Ah! AH! Nmh! YES!" the girls moans intensified until Kinji shot Mirai full.

"Mmhm! It's been forever since I had some of your specially Chakra filled cum", Mirai exclaimed as she rose up and released Kinji's cock from her pussy then dripped some of the cum on top of it. "Hima-chan, it's your turn now so give me a minute to recover before continuing."

Mirai laid down on the soft grass besides Kinji, Himawari then bent her body forward and reached for Kinji's cock with her hands. She carefully placed her extended her fingers drawing closer to his cock just below the cum that fell out of Mirai. Closing her hand around the cock she slid it upwards wiping off the cum into her hand. She then placed her messy hand to her face and licked off the cum.

"Mhm indeed! But there is a hint of Mi-chan's flavor in it too. A good taste as always, anyways I am feeling the itch", Himawari stated as she quickly spun around with her pussy ready to be penetrated. "Kinji, let's do it standing this time. I really love it when you move."

Kinjimaru slapped both his arms onto Himawari's asscheeks, which made a loud clapping sound as they both rippled before he gripped onto them firmly. He sat up then moved his arms under her legs while carefully rising to his feet holding her in his arms. As he began to rise she placed her arms around his neck.

"Yehey! Now go super fast right away", Himawari ordered as she wiggled her ass in excitement.

"As you wish, though this time can you try not to make such a mess like always. We kinda need to be careful not to leave much traces behind", Kinji responded while Himawari placed his cock inside herself and he then instantly began thrusting his cock into her at full speed.

"AH! NO! OOH! WAY! AH! THAT IS! HAH! GONNA HAPPEN!" Hima moaned in complete delight as with each thrust her pussy released milky liquid that covered Kinji's cock and splattered on the ground below her. Mirai crawled from where she was laying to just below Hima. She looked up at where Hima's pussy was drooling as it gobbled up Kinji's cock. While looking up Hima's fluids dripped onto Mirai's face and breasts.

"Quite the messy one as always, Hima-chan", Mirai stated as she ran her palms fro, the underside of her boobies to the top gathering the milky liquid. She keep staring as Kinji pounded Himawari's pussy causing her to squeal out in ecstasy. Mirai moved her face closer to where the two connected as the liquid splashed on her cheeks, then stretched out her tongue and licked Kinji's cock while Himawari's pussy slid and pressed on Mirai's tongue then slid back away. After about a minute of this Mirai waited and synchronized her timing with Himawari's, then as Himawari slid down Mirai bit softly on Kinji's cock causing him to jerk and stiffen up more. This caused Himawari to scream out and unconsciously tighten up herself.

"Urgh! Hima!" Kinji shouted as he kept pounding her and released his cum inside while still moving. With each push he made after cumming Kinji forced the cum to push out of her pussy then scraped more out when he pulled back causing it to drip out onto Mirai's face. She opened her mouth and stretched her tongue as the cum dripped into her mouth, then grasped Kinji's cock and pulled it out of Himawari then placed it into her mouth.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Hima panted as her pussy flapped open and close while Kinji kept thrusting his cock into Mirai's mouth.

"Girls it is about time we got moving again. The trackers will be catching up soon", Kinji stated as he placed Hima to feet and removed his cock from Mirai's mouth then dressed himself.

"Aws! But we are not satisfied yet, and we know you can go for a whole while longer", complained the girls.

"Yeah, yeah! I know but we can't finish out here so hurry up and get dressed then let's make our way to the _Zone_ ", Kinji declared as he picked up their clothings and handed it to them. "The faster we get there the faster we can continue our fun."

The girls took the clothes from Kinji and quickly dressed themselves. The three then jumped into the air onto one of Mirai's air platforms standing just above the area where they were having their fun earlier.

"Mi, we got to burn this area so we don't leave anything for those bastards to make use of", Kinji said as he held drew the girls closer to his chest and formed the hand sign for a Fireball jutsu along with his right arm which was wrapped around Himawari's waist and Mirai's left arm.

"Fire Style, Gigantic Fireball Jutsu!" Mirai shouted then inhaled a large amount of air afterwhich she blew out a stream of fire which formed into a large orb of fire blazing everything in the area to a charred crisp.

As the fire died down Kinji and the two girls were standing in the air while forming strange hand signs. Mirai created half seals using her left hand (Rat, Serpent, Ox, Horse, Dragon, Tiger) while Himawari created half seals with her right hand (Hare, Ram, Monkey, Dog, Boar). Kinji used his hands to separately create Reverse seals for each signs the girls made (up-side-down together with Mirai's Rat, Serpent, Ox, Horse and Dragon half signs) with his right hand while (placing Himawari's Hare, Ram, Monket, Dog and Boar to sit on top his half signs) with his left.

"Immoral Style, Curse Weaving, Flames of Undeath Jutsu!" Kinjimaru shouted after the three finished their signs, then his skin began to darken slightly as a string of blue color flame seeped out of his chest and molded itself into his form. "Recreate this area to seem as if we were never here."

The flame bodied being flew down the ground level then swept over the area leaving a trial of blue fire in its wake. After engulfing the entire place it flew up into the air again began to motion its arms as the flames bent to it will. As it orchestrated the flames they folded into forms mimicking their surrounding. Withing mere minutes the area returned to its normal stated and the flames completely became the surroundings.

" _A deed completely requires compensation. What do you offer as payment?"_ the flame version of Kinji returned to him and declared as it stood in the area with its arms crossed.

"Kinji don't choose something stupid again, remember we need you alive to continue investigating what happened", Mirai stated as she pinched the skin on his back.

"Yeah, yeah! I know, I won't do something like that time again", Kinji replied as he grit his teeth from Mirai's pinched then answered, "How about some of my blood?"

" _How much do you offer?"_ asked the being.

"Wait! Are you insane Kinji why would you offer that?" Hima asked in a panic

"And, you said you wouldn't offer anything stupid again", said Mirai as she pinched him harder.

"I was only gonna offer a bit something like 10ml worth. That shouldn't be a problem right?" Kinji answered.

" _That amount is not sufficient enough for this task. I will be taking 200ml instead",_ the being state as it shot a small hole into Kinji's chest which caused his blood to spray out onto the being. The instant the blood and flames collided they both vanished. After collecting its due the blood stop spraying but the hole did not close causing Kinjis blood to run down his chest instead.

" _A deed paid is comfirmed. Next time you should offer something seriously from at the start",_ the being stated as it began to fade away.

"Hey! Wait where are you going heal back his chest you just injuried", shouted Himawari.

" _One summons one deed one payment, that is the deal",_ it replied.

"Fine then I offer a bit of my Chakra, so just heal him already", Hima cotinued when Mirai grabbed onto her shoulder and stopped her.

" _Only the caster may make a request and offer a reparation",_ it answered before completely disappearing.

"Sigh! You two are so implusive at times", Mirai state.

"Argh! This shit hurts. Anyways, that is over with let's get going now. Also can I ask you to take care of the healing Hima?" Kinji exclaimed as he held the girls around their waists again.

"Sigh! Whatever then I guess I can do it, but I get to ride you until I am satisfied no complaints when we reach there", Hima shook her head and began to administer some medical ninjutsu on him. The three then continue on their way while Mirai wipe the blood off Kinji carefully as to not let a single drop fall onto the ground.

After around 3minutes after they left a group dressed in black from head to toe arrived at the scene to find no trace of them around.

"The trial ends here huh? Team regroup back and Shikamaru-sama's location and report our finding they aim must be towards the land of Earth", said the team leader as they all dashed off to go make their reports.

Meanwhile back at the lake where Shikamaru's group and Kinji's group encountered each other.

"What a sight, don't you think Kuretsu?" said a shadowy male figure as it walked the towards the waterfall along with a shadowy female figure.

"..." the female stayed silent.

"Anyways, we got to find her and remove her seal so she can help us track him down again", said the male figure. The two began surveying the area for Tsume's sealed body with no hope of finding it. "The only place left to look is in the lake so if you would."

"..." the female again did not reply and simply held out her arm before causing the water from the lake to rise up into the air along the wall where it fell from above and gathered into a large sphere. The now dried up lake had numerous holes which led the water else where along with a giant junk crystallized ice sitting at the bottom.

"Hmmm? A high level water sealing jutsu huh? I guess we will have to take her back to undo it quickly", the male exclaimed as he jump down into the dried up lake and lifted the crystal then leapt back to his companions side. "We are done here now." The two then dashed off as the large body of water fell to the ground creating a large splash washing away the remnants of Kinji's techniques.

Back at Shikamaru's group's position Kurenai and Temari were conversing amongst themselves.

"Like, I was saying your daughter may take off you quite alot. I heard some stuff about your younger years that you were basically the beauty of your generation along with Rin from team Minato. After not seeing Mirai for a while it turns out she has attained quite a womanly body", Temari explained.

"Well, she is my daughter so it was a given that she would blossom like that. Also it is not like I wanted to tear her away from that boy because ever since they were young she had some affection towards him. Seeing her well and fighting to protect her love is great but why did she defect from the village without a word to me?" Kurenai-sensei replied.

"Urgh! Woah I feel like I lost several pounds all of a sudden", Shikamaru groaned as he sat himself up. The two girls rushed to his side and helped him sit up. "Kurenai-sensei Mirai left due to the lack of us adults power to stop the events causing Kinjimaru to be exiled. You are not personally involved since you had retire from the shinobi lifestyle, so I apologize again to you and Azuma-sensei for not preventing this."

Temari whacked Shikamaru over his head saying, "When are you gonna get over that kind of thinking." Kurenai then placed her palm on the top of his head and said, "You were his favourite and I think you couldn't stop this from happening no matter what you did. In any case I never blamed you and I believe he wouldn't either, so let's do our best to return them safely to their homes."

Just then the members of the tracker squad returned to report, "Shikamaru-sama we have lost them, but we suspect that they are headed towards the land of Earth."

"Hmmm? Why would they be headed there?" Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

"This area leads to both the land of Earth and the land of Water. If they are aiming for somewhere to hide, then the land of Earth has many caves for that", the trackers stated.

"Sigh! Ok then this is what we will do. Kurenai-sensei take Shikadai with you and head towards the land of Rain while we will go to the land of Earth. Let's call for back up from Konoha. Getting a Hyuga to aid us may be necessary", Shikamaru declared as he finished writing on a scroll then rolled it up while the trackers summoned a ninja bird to carry the message. The group then split up heading towards their destinations.

Back at Kinji's group the three were now travelling along the tree branches as the girls carried a lightheaded Kinji.

"There it finally closed but we should bandage it just in case", Hima said as she finished healing him then took out some bandage and started wrapping it around his chest.

The three could hear a steady downpour of heavy rain in the distance drawing nearer and nearer.

"Kinji, why did you choose the _Zone_ which was further away with the state you are in?" questioned Mirai.

"Argh! Hah! It was to prevent or even delay our pursuers even just a sec more since we have Tsume's nose after us now", Kinji grunted.

"Oh the Rain here we earse our scent", Himawari exclaimed.

After a short while they had officially entered the land of Rain and was caught in the rain. The drops of water splashed off the surroundings and soaking everything under it. After running in the rain for a bit the girl's hair fell down as the water slid down their faces while as if defying physics Kinjimaru's hair kept its usually spiky appearance.

"Girls just a few more miles in and then to the south for 5 minutes to reach the _Zone_ ", Kinji stated.

They all continued and soon came to a hive like stone cavern then entered. While inside they sound of the rain hitting the ground along with the travelling of water through the holes of the cavern resounated. As Hima and Mirai laid Kinji to the ground.

"We have reached so get ready to start the process Kinji", ordered Mirai as she looked around the cave then saw that Himawari had completely stripped both herself and Kinji bare and had his cock in her mouth. "Hima, what are you doing right now?"

Himawari lifted up her head and took the cock out as she kept stroking it with her hands before replying, "What does it look like? I am getting what we agreed on earlier. Also it shouldn't affect the process right?"

"Sigh! Fine let me join in aswell then", Mirai said as she stripped and walked towards the two.

"Immoral Style, Memory Journey Jutsu!", Kinji shouted as they all became engulfed in shadows then melded with the darken surroundings. The scenery where they had stopped watching earlier began to rebuild itself. Konoha and all the involved people returned and the scene slowly started to play out again.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Now I know that most of the viewer of this story may be after only the lemon of this story but please remember I promise only the darkest story I could write for this story. Now that doesn't mean there will be no more lemon only that not every chap will contain lemon. Hope you guys understand and still enjoy the plot along with the lemon of this story.

"That's enough now these two won't escape, since I will be taking them under my custody now." The Nara clan Anbu stated and all the others nodded their heads then disappeared. "Well, like you just heard, I will now be escorting you to the Hokage's office right now." He continued.

"I take it that I am also allowed to attend this meeting as well right?" Tsume asked him.

"That's should depend on whether she wants you to or not I guess" He replied then began leading the way back to the office with Hana and Kinjimaru silently walking behind him.

Tsume took her daughter's denial to have her there and instantly left the area.

"That's is kind of cold to not have her involved, although I guess if you have something that she shouldn't know come out of this then it was you being considerate" The Nara clan member commented.

"…" Hana said nothing and remained quiet still.

10 minutes later the three arrived at the Hokage's office door. The Nara clan member then knocked on the door and announced, "It is Shikakomo, I have brought them."

"Enter!" the Hokage's voice pierce through the door. Shikakomo Nara then opened the door and signaled Hana and her son to enter before him after which he entered himself and closed the door behind him.

As they Entered Hana, her son and Shikakomo saw the Hokage behind his desk, Shikamaru Nara standing behind the Hokage, two shinobi sitting to the left and right of the room facing each other and Ino Yamanaka standing in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Shikakomo, can you take young Kinjimaru out for a bit. This is may not be something a child should have to see" Kakashi stated with a innocent smile from under his mask.

"Yes! Sir" He replied as he rubbed Kinjimaru's head gently and said, "Hey kiddo why don't we go outside and play for a bit while your mother has a little chat with these guys?"

The young boy looked up at his mother's face which had a bright smile as she motioned him as if to say its ok and go ahead. Shikakomo then opened the door as Kinjimaru walked out the just as he was about to close the door behind him he declared, "Don't be too nervous I will try my best to keep an eye on him and we won't wonder off too far from here."

"Before we begin, let us continue our discussion from earlier. No information about this should ever be leaked outside this office. If it is then all parties involved shall be captured for treason. Also how long do you believe your team will be able to operate for Ino?" Kakashi announced.

"Kakashi-sama, with our current team we should be able to work for at the most 3 hour depending on what happens while we are inside. So I recommend maybe 5 sessions should get us enough information" Ino replied as the two seated shinobi nodded in confirmation.

"In that case, how about we schedule it as one session every day for the rest of this week to let everyone get sufficient rest in between each session" Kakashi stated.

"Whenever you are ready you may proceed Ino" Kakashi ordered.

"Hana-san, can I have you be seated right here in the center of the room" Ino asked to which Hana walked forward to the center then lowered herself to the floor and Ino step in front of her then place her palm onto Hana's head top and nodded to the two other shinobi as the both formed the Ram seal and established a mental link with Kakashi and Shikamaru the both connecting to Ino.

["Ready?"] Ino spoke inside her mind.

["Ready."] all the others replied in unison to her.

Ino then closed her eyes and entered an area filled with luscious green grasslands and trees. After a few seconds both the shinobis appeared holding onto either of Ino shoulders along with Kakashi and Shikamaru with their palms firmly placed on both of their shoulders.

"Are we completely inside now?" Kakashi questioned.

"It is quite a cheery place for a mother's mental space don't you think" Shikamaru commented.

"This isn't completely inside yet, it is merely the surface which I guess is her motherly image towards her son" Ino retorted. "We should hurry and find the door to go deeper since this isn't what we are interested in.

The group all glided through the area passing a number of slabs with images of Kinjimaru at his current age. After about 3 minutes inside there they all arrived at the largest slab of Kinjimaru this time slightly older with a Konoha Headband wrapped around his forehead.

"Well, at least this tells us of the reason why she returned now after being gone for so long" Shikamaru stated.

"There isn't a mother out there who doesn't look forward to her child's future" Kakashi replied.

"This should lead us to the next area of her mind so let's proceed" Ino proclaimed as they all glided toward the slab, then Ino touched it and slip into it.

Meanwhile Shikakomo and Kinjimaru were both at riverside nearby throwing stones over and into it.

"Grrrr! Hey mister, how come your stones are skipping on the top of the water while mine are just going down.

"That's because you are simply throwing your rocks into the river. If you want it to skip over then you should throw the rock like this… Rah!" Shikakomo replied then grunted as he flung the rock letting it skip five times making it all the way over the river to the other side. "You have to throw it at an angle. Why don't you try again like I just did." He continued.

"Sure!" Kinjimaru smiled and picked up another rock then tried copying how Shikakomo threw his rock earlier. The rock made one skip then sank to the bottom. Kinjimaru's smile brightened the instant the rock touch the top of the water then bounced off but was quickly changed to a frown the moment it sank.

"Mister you lied to me!" Kinjimaru raged at Shikakomo.

"Haha! Sometimes it is all about the shape of the rock maybe that one wasn't smooth enough to skip anymore. How about we find a better one and then you try again?" Shikakomo replied then stooped down and began searching through the rocks.

After a few minutes for searching he lift his head and turned around smiling with a thin smooth rock in his hand saying, "Here you go! kiddo. How about you try this one?" Shikakomo asked realizing that Kinjimaru was nowhere to be seen "How could a kid be so quiet when escaping? Guess I better find him quickly before the other finish up and I get into a whole lot of trouble for losing him in the first place." Shikakomo said to himself with a deep sigh before disappearing.

Back inside Hana's mind Ino and the others made their way through a vet's office where hundreds of animals lined the endless hallways on both sides.

"First we pass a zone for her son then we enter a zone for her work. Does she woman think about nothing but her family and her work?" One of the shinobi commented.

"Let's just quickly find the next door, because it seems that her mind is hiding something quite well and we are wasting a lot of time" Shikamaru stated.

The group soon arrived at an operation room. Ino pressed on the doors slightly to which they didn't even slightly budge. She then put all her strength in and shoved on the door which caused it to slowly slide open bit by bit. The light pierced out from the cracks of the door and poured into the room more as she continued pushing.

After completely opening the door what stood before the group was simply whiteness. They all continued forth with Ino leading them.

"OWWW! HAH! HAH! HAH! ARGHHHHH! HOO! HOO! HOO! RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A female voice screamed out in extreme pain as the group stood in the zone of complete whiteness a few seconds. The woman grew silent for a bit then cries could be heard, "Wahhhhh! Wahhhhh! Wahhhhhhh!" followed by "Shhhh! Shhh! There, There! Mama is here." The whiteness began to clear up with the scene of a dimly lit room otherwise empty except for a bed and some cooking utensils on a table top. The room's windows were all locked tightly and a few candles were lit illuminating the room. On the bed sat Hana the age she was before she had disappeared holding a fluid stained cloth wrapped around whatever was making the noise earlier. The young woman then moved off the bed and to the table where she picked up a bottle of pills then opened it and threw out two then place the bottle back down. She then dropped the pills into a glass of water on the table and picked the glass up to gulp down the entire thing. After which she returned the glass to the table and took a Kunai with her to the bed. She remove the cloth wrapping placed a child covered in white spike fur looking much like a pup and afterbirth onto the cloth then held the Kunai pointed at the child.

"You don't deserve this, I know that, but should you continue living I see only a horrid future where everyone will simply hate you" Hana said to the infant as her hands shook and tears started to build up inside her eyes. "But why did I even allow it to come to this. I could have dealt with it at an earlier time than now."

The infant began to coo as it wiggled around on its back then after sniffing the air above it a huge smile showing its gums appeared on its face. This face caused Hana's tears to rush down her cheeks and trickle onto the bed she then rose the Kunai up and slashed down…

Back in reality, Kinjimaru was walking around the edges of the forest sniffling as tears flooded out his eyes. Out of a nearby tree a young girl jumped down. She appeared to be around the age of 12-13 having light skin with black hair reaching to her shoulders and red ringed irides and was dressed in a black dress dropping to just above her knees with long sleeves and covered by black stripe trimmings, wearing black ninja sandals and fingerless gloves with a Konoha headband tied around her forehead.

"Hey little one, what's the matter? Did you get lost or something" the young girl asked as she stood up reaching 4'8" well above Kinjimaru who stopped at 3'5".

He looked up to her face and noticed her smiling down at him, and before he could even reply to her she interrupted him, "Hehe! Aren't you just cute, what with this ear accessory and what not" as she said this she reached down and began to pull on the tips of the ears trying to remove them.

"AHHHH! Stop!" Kinjimaru screamed as he grabbed his head and pulled away from her causing her fingers to slip off his ears.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't think those were your real ears" she apologized as she curiously went and lifted the hair on the side of his head seeing nothing there that even resembles ears. "That's freaky, what are you that you don't have ears like everyone else?" she innocently said.

Kinjimaru turned around and stared at her completely confused as to what she meant.

"That face says a lot. What I mean is this" she replied as she lift her hair up and showed him her ears, then lowered her left hand and pointed towards his ears on top of his head with it. "See? My ears are here while yours are up here."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Kinjimaru asked still confused.

"Hehehe! Well I guess nothing if you put it that way. Anyways what were you crying about earlier?" she giggled the asked as she lowered her arms.

"ACK!" Kinjimaru realized.

"Hmm? So you forgot all about that too then? You are quite airheaded, but that too is cute about you" she said. "Anyways you are probably lost so I guess it should help you out if I take you to the academy or to an adult." She said to herself.

As she was deciding what to do about him, Shikakomo shouted as he was falling, "KINJIMARUUUUUUU! THERE YOU ARE!" he then landed in a crouched pose in front of both of them with his hair sticking up and face towards the ground.

"Geh! Shika-niisan why are you here?" the young girl jumped in place surprised.

Shikakomo then lifted his head showing her his face as he then turned towards Kinjimaru.

"Whew! It's not him" She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mister, where did you go?" Kinjimaru quickly asked.

"Huh? You were the one who disappeared all of a sudden while we were searching for rocks remember?" Shikakomo replied as he placed a hand onto his forehead and rubbed it down his face.

"What do you mean? I was just chasing something very fast. Usually when that happens my mommy is always near me if I catch it or not. Also it was you who moved from the riverside afterwards and I couldn't smell you anymore until just now.

["What? You mean he can smell all the way to the riverside from here? That's insane for a child even if he is a member of the Inuzuka, who can enhance their senses."] Shikakomo thought to himself.

"Whelp, seeing as how you found each other I guess I can take my leave now" the young girl said as she started to walk away. "Your name was Kinjimaru right? I am Mirai. Mirai Sarutobi. See you around." She introduced herself then disappeared.

"Hmmm? Asuma's daughter huh? Anyways let's get you back to where your mother is. Do you think you can lead the way from here?" Shikakomo mumbled to himself then asked Kinjimaru.

"Yeah! I can always find mommy. She says I am the best at hide and seek whenever we play" the young boy ran ahead going towards the Hokage's office with no trouble at all.


End file.
